The invention relates generally to a system for communicating data including global-positioning-encoded information. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to a device and system for communicating and retrieving position and position related data.
Availability of up-to-date information is more important today than ever before and this will continue to be true for the foreseeable future. People want to be well informed, so much so that they travel with cellular phones, beepers, and even portable hand-held Global Positioning System (GPS) satellite receivers.
GPS capable devices generally have a GPS receiver for receiving satellite signals from the GPS satellite network that allow for determination of the device""s position. Such devices allow for precisely locating the device in terms of latitude and longitude using the GPS receiver. Some devices have map data stored in memory and a display for showing the device position with reference to the map data. Other devices have no underlying map data base for reference. Rather, they show only the geographic coordinates of the device""s location. These coordinates may be referred to as waypoints. Most GPS receiver devices can store many waypoints. Some GPS receiver devices can plot and display a trail of waypoints and store this trail for future retrieval. Sophisticated devices may compute the device""s heading, speed, and other information based on comparisons with previous GPS determined positions.
GPS receiver devices with map display capability may store the map information on computer diskettes, CD-ROM""s, or other computer memory storage devices. The device location may then be displayed on a display terminal with reference to a map stored in the computer memory storage device. The available quantity of map data, however, can overwhelm the memory capability of easily portable computer devices. This problem is exacerbated when additional information is included and linked with the map data. In addition, information is more valuable when it is up to date and available at the time of consumption, and such devices do not incorporate a means for updating the stored information. By way of example, a CD ROM could never maintain an up-to-date list of every 5-star restaurant.
Some GPS receiver devices have the ability to communicate over a telecommunications network. These devices do not provide for automatic or semi-automatic dynamic exchange of on-line position dependent or related information. In addition, these devices cannot communicate with third parties in the absence of a uniform data format standard. For example, a cellular-phone-based system comprising GPS location information working in conjunction with proprietary Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) telephone equipment is known. The device provides personal and medical information on an emergency basis to the proper authorities. Such a device does not allow third parties to communicate, tag, interrogate, limit, designate, modify or share this information amongst themselves for any other use.
To that end, the ability to receive digital data structures with GPS encoding, and storing this information for eventual use or broadcast to third parties, would be valuable. Today, the U.S. and several other countries have independent publishers busily GPS mapping everything down to the most minute detail. Most of these data bases are available on CD ROM storage. The problem is that no one data base can contain enough information to fulfill the unique requests of every particular and picky consumer. The costs associated with providing and maintaining such a large data base would be overwhelming and over-burdening. Additionally, most consumers do not like reading or compiling vast data bases.
The system of the present invention utilizes Personal Communications Devices (PCDs), and traditional computer systems with GPS engines, routers, and other application programs to request, process, and transmit tagged GPS encoded information. The system, with related applications, can be accessed by device users, traditional computer users, web-site users (cyberspace), data publishers, public or private enterprises or individuals, by means of application programs. The tagged GPS encoded data files can be stored or sent via communication links using AM, FM, spread spectrum, microwave, laser or light beam in free or fiber optic, line-of-sight, reflected, satellite, secure or non-secure, or any type of communications between multiple points that the application or the state-of-the-art may allow. The system is a waypoint tag and interrogation system using various protocols to answer requests and provide GPS-encoded information. The applications use GPS devices, engines, routing and encoding for access to specific requester-designated data retrieval requests. The applications access fax machines, beepers, telephones and other communication linked devices. The system accesses computer and storage systems with various applications in order to provide this information from a plurality of providers. The system thereby eliminates or reduces the need for large storage devices and interchangeable storage modules.
One embodiment of the present invention includes a requesting device, a data provider (hardware and software), a user, tagger applications or GPS engine and router system with protocols for encoding, tagging, modifying, interrogating, arranging, limiting, displaying, sorting, mapping, segregating, sending, receiving and updating waypoint and the waypoints connected data structures with digital or graphic maps, digital voice files, linked digital web files properly encoded and tagged by way of specific devices, or by traditional computer and storage systems.
The application programs contain protocols for users, providers, taggers, list maintenance organizations, and others, and will use a dynamic identification system from applications containing GPS search engines, route planners, compilers, designators, publishers, and others to permit communication of information.
The PCD is a cellular-phone-sized electronic device, combining the capabilities of a GPS receiver, transceiver, digital beeper, cell phone and projection system into one compact unit. The PCD is capable of uploading emergency information (medical, police alert, etc.) via a one-push button that phones 911 or a security monitoring center similar to those used for house alarms. The alert continues to be broadcast until a response is made.
The PCD is also capable of downloading information via a request to a data provider, similar to a request for directory information from a phone company or other service. In this mode the PCD acts similar to calling a phone operator for information. However, in this instance, no human contact is required. The caller requests specific information (location of gas stations, names of restaurants, local banks, etc.) via a voice command (xe2x80x9cDownload e.g., Wells Fargo Banksxe2x80x9d) or via digital commands using a keypad or other input device and the requested information is automatically downloaded to and stored in the memory of the user""s PCD. This information can be accessed off-line via the screen on the PCD. It is all done digitally, eliminating having to write down information such as name, address, location map, GPS latitude and longitude encoding, direction and distance to location, hours of operation, or other items of information. The PCD can be plugged into an automobile input port or similar device, if available, and provide distances and directions to locations of interest. Similar information of a condensed nature can also be provided to the user via the screen of the PCD. The user is not required to be a subscriber to some proprietary system, instead the PCD can use any means to access any data base from any potential provider, whether GPS encoded or not.
In some areas the information would be sent and received by way of a Local Area Broadcast via radio frequency signals to each home, car or PCD within a reception area. In such an embodiment, users are able to access companies listed on the broadcast network from data providers of properly tagged, yellow page-type information or are provided with GPS encoded information and maps similar to web page listings. This would be advantageous to small towns with little information available for travelers, but which have an interest in providing up-to-date traffic, weather and travel advisories to benefit the local community and businesses. Such a system does not require a master, home or base unit. The providers of data base or advertising information could be a single data provider and could also be individual users with application programs that allow provision of such data. The application programs provide a means for sending and receiving data, GPS encoded data and graphics encoded data. The application programs can also act as a universal coder/decoder to other proprietary GPS data bases.
The present invention allows users to request detailed information relating to their present location as well as information related to distant locales. Some of the advantages provided by the invention include:
1. Information can be received digitally by a PCD user from any system.
2. Multiple requests can be retained, stored or resent.
3. In-depth dynamic data retrievals are possible and could be viewed later.
4. GPS tagging and encoding with latitude and longitude information along with encoded maps for navigation.
5. Small non-contiguous map segments are possible.
6. On-line storage of data personal and other information, along with GPS encoded maps on some data files.
7. Display menus, interfaces and applications can be viewed on heads-up display systems in automobiles; homes, businesses and various commercial applications.
8. Allows for portable Internet access.
9. Provides a means for an Internet based telephone directory access tagged and linked to the originating area code and phone numbers.
Remote and distant third parties could communicate with each other and, by sending and receiving GPS encoded data, can meet or find each other in remote locations. Maps and other digital data may be transmitted/received by fax, beeper (receive only), computer, phone and radio.
The system also utilizes a system of non-subscribers communicating to each other in a similar fashion, without the use of base stations. In addition, the non-subscribers could send personal data bases with maps included, GPS information, and other information of non-related data or graphics from publishers of any such data base. In this embodiment the device would act as a transceiver, sending and receiving dynamic moving waypoint information in digital formats, including maps of various sizes and embodiments.
The PCD can display a singular or a plurality of images and displays, project an image on to a screen or viewing surface, store or communicate data (depicted as a line, graphic, icon, etc.) to and/or receive latitude and longitude data from third parties. Additionally, the device can send/receive latitude- and longitude-encoded maps and other data to/from a third party, send/receive standard or non-standard phone and fax communications (AM, FM, spread spectrum, microwave, laser or light beam in free or fiber optic, line of sight, reflected, satellite, secure or non-secure, or any type of communications between two points that the application or state-of-the-art may allow), perform computer functions from existing application software and operating systems, receive standard or non-standard beeper messages, interface with a conventional computer and provide an interface to a heads-up display, an external viewing device or any projection system.
An embodiment of this invention incorporates a GPS transceiver with a designated application used with a communication system or network. Several users can communicate and send data, maps and graphic files with or without GPS encoding. By example, a user could request from sensing, weather, or condition reporting devices details concerning remote locations. These sensing, weather, and condition reporting devices may also be accessible over cable land lines or other communication media.
In one embodiment of the device and tagging system information is communicated from locations, homes, businesses, commercial designations, government resources, public and private areas, cyberspace and other communication systems. Various designated locations, or a plurality and multiplicity of locations, or data structures, are assigned as waypoints. These waypoints could be tagged, or interrogated from an application program which describes, encodes, reports, modifies and communicates this encoded information and data from any location. In addition, the transmitting device may report a plurality and multiplicity of locations or events unrelated to either the location of either the transmitting or receiving device. Indeed, the device could communicate to many unlinked, unreported or unconnected waypoints and send active dynamic information to the requester. Cyberspace providers may enter the network web system, use applications for device communications and participate in the exchange of information using designated GPS engines and applications. By way of example, the invention can provide a requester with dynamic location information, or other data to a location anywhere in the U.S. This location information may be used to locate individuals in determining whether to authorize credit requests, whether PCD or item containing a PCD, such as an automobile, is moved, or in routing electronic communications.
The system is similar to the world wide web, except the web does not use GPS engines, applications, tagging systems, etc. By way of example, one difference is that the invention uses GPS devices, engines, applications and encoding for access to specific requester designated data retrieval techniques. Indeed, the invention provides a means to locate specific individuals both physically and in terms of an electronically accessible location.
Another advantage the invention provides is a means to display this type of information and a means to store data unrelated to any interrogation by the PCD device. Methods of display include multiple of displays including, by example, overhead displays, heads-up displays, projection systems, LCD displays, computer displays or any past or future designed displays whether connected directly or by some electromagnetic means. The preferred embodiment of the device could include any means of display or combinations thereof. In addition, the device could include many control devices such as remote control, remote mouse type devices and any combination of keyboards.